Les avantages d'être geek
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Matt est un indécrottable geek, hikikomori incorrigible, fumeur irrécupérable, et en plus il vit avec le plus incontrôlable des blonds... Mais tout cela peut parfois réserver bien des avantages... Petit OS. Pairing Matt & Mello. Yaoi /!\ Lemon léger.


**Titre : Les avantages d'être geek...**

**Résumé : **Matt est un indécrottable geek, hikikomori incorrigible, et en plus il vit avec le plus incontrôlable des blonds... Mais tout cela peut parfois réserver bien des avantages... Pairing Matt & Mello. Yaoi. Lemon léger.

* * *

**Ohayo !**

**Bon, ceci est ma première fic sur Death Note, logique que ce soit sur mon couple préféré (Naaan L, Light, vous êtes ex-aequo, je vous jure ! )**

**Donc, un OS Matt & Mello, un peu lime sur les bords...**

**Cette fic' a un petit quelque chose de spécial : elle est en concurence avec celle de Anders-Andrew (aussi connue sous le nom d'Anders-pok-Matt-sama ou HikikoMatt xD ). Sa fic s'appelle "Conflit d'orgueils" ...**

**Nos deux OS reposent sur le même thème : un pairing Matt & Mello, en AU (Alternative Universe, pour les intimes) avec la mise en relief d'un ou plusieurs des 7 péchés capitaux... **

**Aucune de nous deux n'a lu la fic' de l'autre avant la publication, je vous conseille donc de jeter un oeil (rapide, hein xD ) à la sienne, et de voter pour moi xD . (Tricheuse, moi ? Sûrement pas ! ...Immature, peut être xD )**

**Bon, je vous retoruve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

Au fin fond d'une nuit noire, un étrange bruit retentit…

Strident, répétitif, d'origine inconnue, le son s'amplifiait avec ardeur, gagnant les oreilles surprises d'un pauvre adolescent. Tout du moins, celles d'une silhouette émergeant d'une épaisse couette.

Un étonnement plus qu'agacé pouvait se lire sur son visage encore endormi, mais cette émotion fut très vite remplacée par un autre sentiment, beaucoup plus explicite…

« Si t'éteins pas ce putain de réveil dans la seconde, j'te jure que je te le fais bouffer avec tes lunettes ! »

Mello avait toujours été grognon au réveil, et ce n'était pas à 3h du matin que Matt pouvait espérer un meilleur accueil …

« Mais Mello, je vais louper ma vente sur Internet ! Tu te rends compte, ils font une PS3 à moitié prix ! Tu râles toujours avec le prix des consoles, et… »

« TA GUEULE ! ! ! Tu crois que c'est une heure pour discuter pognon ? Si je dors pas, je vais être crevé à la fac demain… » Ronchonnait le blond sous son bonnet de nuit.

« Depuis le temps que je te répète que la fac', c'est une perte de temps. Tu peux rester étudier ici, non ? »

Matt relançait une énième fois le sujet épineux des études… et du besoin inconditionnel de Mello de respirer autre chose que l'air conditionné. Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec l'exigence capitale du roux de rester dans les quelques mètres carrés que formaient leur espace vital.

« … 'Spèce de sale hikikomori… moi au moins j'essaye d'avoir une vie sociale ! » Répondit âprement le blond, sa main droite tâtonnant à la recherche d'un hypothétique reste de potassium cacaoté sur la table de chevet.

« … Donc, t'insinues que tu sors juste pour voir d'autres gens ? » continua Matt, un sourcil moqueur insolemment relevé.

« Ouais, t'as raison, j'adore voir les autres admirer mon royal postérieur moulé dans mon pantalon en cuir ! Et tu devrais voir le brun à lunettes, quand je croque un morceau de chocolat… on dirait qu'il voudrait se substituer à la tablette… »

La souris du PC tomba sur le sol, un sourd écho succédant au bruit étouffé par la moquette. Aucun des deux ne souriait plus, leurs sarcasmes habituels avaient encore une fois dépassé les limites. Mello fixait de ses pupilles noires les traits figés de son compagnon. Celui-ci se tournant lentement, détacha ses yeux des attrayants points lumineux provenant de son 19 pouces.

Matt avait enfin lâché son clavier, et dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il se rapprochait doucement du blond, allongé parmi les draps. Leurs corps se touchaient presque, celui de Mello entravé par le mur qui jouxtait le lit.

A califourchon sur son ami, les bras fermement plantés de chaque côté de son buste, le roux fixait son partenaire de ce drôle de regard, intense et pénétrant, qui avait le don de troubler sa jolie blonde hystérique au plus haut point.

« Tu veux dire… que ma présence ne te suffit pas ? »

Le roux avait presque chuchoté cette phrase … une modulation parfaite de sa voix, un accent un peu infléchit, un air de doute sur le visage…

Tout cela n'avait bien sûr qu'un seul but, concrétisé par la rougeur radioactive apparue sur les joues de Mello, ainsi que sa moue boudeuse.

« Ouais, t'as raison, ça doit être ça, j'en ai marre de toi… ça se voit, non ? »

« Nan, justement, je vois rien… »

Continuant sa technique d'approche, Matt avançait tel un serpent vers sa proie, sans la quitter des yeux, la maintenant sous un contrôle troublant, presque hypnotique.

« Mais...Mais… ET PUIS MERDE ! Tu me saoules avec tes insinuations à la con ! Si je veux sortir, et ben je sors, et ce n'est pas un geek nicotineux qui va… »

Les plaintes de Mello furent closes au même moment que ses lèvres, lorsque la bouche du geek-accro-aux-clopes en question vint s'y poser.

« … C'est pas toi qui voulais dormir à l'instant ? Alors arrête de faire autant de boucan … »

Un sourire draconien apparut sur le visage du roux : provoquer une dispute était à coup sûr le meilleur moyen de faire céder Mello… et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans sa colère… oui, le voir énervé le rendait encore plus désirable. Matt pouvait ressentir toute cette colère brûlante, que le blond contenait tant bien que mal, se déverser dans ces veines, palpiter au creux de son coup, et descendres dans des profondeurs où il brûlait de s'aventurer…

Les gestes de Matt se firent plus pressants, plus explicites. Il voulait goûter, encore une fois, à ce corps qui le quittait trop souvent, et qu'il ne possédait jamais assez longtemps… Il regarda Mello, et sourit, d'un air amusé cette fois. C'est vrai qu'il était profondément geek, qu'il détestait sortir, et que sans cigarettes ni jeux-vidéo il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps à l'état d'être humain. Mais s'il passait autant de temps sur ses consoles, c'était pour combler ce manque indicible, cette absence que son meilleur ami et amant répétait chaque jour, sans avoir l'air de comprendre qu'il n'attendait que ça : de le voir rentrer, dans leur cocon. Leur espace privé, verouillé de l'intérieur, dont lui et lui seul détenait les clefs. Mello était comme de l'eau qu'on essaye tant bien que mal de retenir entre ses doigts : vital, agréable, fougueux… et incroyablement chiant à garder auprès de soi.

Levant la tête, Mello observait les mèches auburn de celui avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années. Celui qui l'avait encore une fois fait sortir de ses gonds. Il soupira gentiment. Vraiment, quelle idée de se battre à une heure aussi tardive.. la veille d'un partiel en plus…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent bien vite pour se reconcentrer sur les lents mouvements de Matt, qui tentait de prendre le dessus sur la veste de pyjama de Mello. Quelle idée de créér des boutons aussi petits…

Cédant à l'envie qui le tenaillait, le blond tira sans vergogne sur le pauvre tissu, qui céda sous la pression. Un air réjoui effleura la visage de Matt, sans pour autant briser son calme olympien. Ne voulant pas faire davantage patienter son amant, il se libéra des dernières entraves qui formaient une barrière dérisoire face à leurs corps, et le roux se lança encore une fois à la découverte de ce territoire familier qu'était le corps de Mello.

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**

« Yo ! » lança une voix, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Matt.

« Alors, ce partiel ? » demanda ce dernier, l'œil toujours scotché à l'écran. C'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer, il allait battre son propre reccord de 3 dixièmes à Grand Theft Auto…

« Bah, comme d'habitude… je me demande si Near s'en est aussi bien sorti … »

« ...Arrête... » (violents coups de manette à droite, puis à gauche)

« Quoi ? »

« De penser à cet avorton … MERDE ! Il m'a dépassé dans le dernier virage ce… »

« Hein ? Nan mais attends, je SUIS meilleur que Near ! et pour lui prouver, je DOIS avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui dans chaque matière… je suis le meilleur, c'est évident ! »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, aujourd'hui …» Répondit Matt.

« TU PEUX REPETER, LA ? » D'où il se trouvait, Mello ne pouvait pas discerner le petit sourire qui était apparu au coin des lèvres du roux… Vraiment, c'était trop facile de le mettre en boule…

Imaginant les divers arguments et positions qui lui permettraient de clôturer cette énième dispute, c'est sans regret que Matt éteignit sa console pour se concentrer sur les sarcasmes fulminants de son amant… Après tout, il allait avoir droit à un jeu bien plus attirant dans quelques minutes…

La vie d'un geek hikikomorisé, fumeur invétéré et supérieurement intelligent réservait parfois bien des avantages…

* * *

**... Alors ? verdict ? Est ce que ce petit OS vous a plû ? **

**Si oui, je vous promet un autre Matt & Mello plus détaillé pour la prochaine fois xD **

**Ah, au fait : Un hikikomori est une personne qui vit en recluse dans sa chambre le plus souvent, en dehors de toute société, sans vouloir s'intégrer au monde qui l'entoure... le refus total d'adhérer à un groupe social quoi xD ... plus d'infos sur Wikipedia !**

**(cours voir la fiction d'Anders... )**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


End file.
